


A new big friend

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, F/M, Funny, Panic, Reader gets trap by tentacles, Tentacles, no sexual stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: What would happen if you meet a new friend on the beachMaybe a bigger friendEveryone loose their shitAnd FINALLY,! Nagito is into hentai and i hate itYou are like shsl Befriend with animals





	A new big friend

On the beach seeing something sticking out, you touch it and it moved, you swim to it and grab it; felt something around your ankel and 

"WHOA!!" everyone stop what they were doing and  
"(Y/N)!!!!!!" they see you wrapped in tentacles, its a big light red! "Aww hi big fella, You must be lonely" 

"(Y/n) IS COVERED IN TENTACLES!!!" Souda screamed out "WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!" Sonia panic  
"Fight the thing!" Akane crack her knuckles  
"You guys noticed she is making peace with it" Gundham point, they see you giggling while the tentacles wrap over your leg, waist and chest, it touch your nose letting out a soft giggle "You are a sweet big guy are you! Yes you are!" 

"THAT THING NEEDS TO BE DINNER!" Souda said  
They all look up and see one tenacles went in between your breast and touch your nose  
"PEOPLE DO SOMETHING!" Akane thinks of a plan "Why dont we kick that thing ass!"  
"NO! (Y/n) will get super pissed if you do so" Hajime stops Akane, she let out a scoff "well we cant leave her like that!" 

"Hey Mr.Tentacle where are you putting that"  
"IVE READ TOO MANY HENTAIS TO KNOW WHERE THIS GOING!!!" Nagito shout, He reads Hentai? Hajime thinks and think until "Why dont we make peace with it" Peko suggested  
"I have to agree with Peko on this" Fuyu shrugs his shoulders "That way (Y/n) dont go all mad on us if we attack it" Hiyoko roll her eyes  
"Guys.....look" everyone look up and see the tentacles in your swim suit, You laugh when it tickles you  
"Ok, Hajime go save her"  
"WAIT WHY ME?!"  
"You're her boyfriend now save her before something unseeable will happen" Nagito gives him a smile  
"Why not Gundham" Hajime points at him  
"Man are you really being a pussy" Souda smirk, Hajime walk in the water, he stops and "Hey big monster, Let her go"  
"Hajime! Meet Jin! hes a friendly big guy"  
"Im here to save you now tell it put you down"  
"Okay" 

after a short talk, It finally put you down  
Waving it goodbye, Hajime hold you close to him  
Everyone is was happy you were fine and all  
Finally no more madness

Now....What Hentai was Nagito talkin about?


End file.
